


Arkos: Will

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Pyrrha confesses to Jaune.  Once getting over his own insecurities, he eagerly accepts.  Unfortunately, most of Beacon are not happy with their pairing, and it's only through the support of their friends that they survive.ArkosPre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Arkos: Will

Pyrrha: I'm tired.

Jaune: Then let's get you...

Pyrrha: No. I'm tired of sitting back and waiting, hoping.

Jaune: Hoping?.. for?..

Pyrrha: *steps foward and kisses him*

Jaune: *instinctively reaches around her, holding her close*

Pyrrha: *pulls away*

Jaune: *blank stare*

Jaune: Why?..

Pyrrha: What do you mean, why?

Jaune: How?..

Pyrrha: I love you. Can you not see why?

Jaune: *shakes his head*

Pyrrha: *steps closer*

Pyrrha: You are adorable, kind, compassionate... just being around you fills me with joy... it makes my life worth living...

Jaune: But... you're Untouchable Pyrrha, aren't you?

Pyrrha: What does that mean?

Jaune: You are considered the best combatant from all of the academies.

Pyrrha: *questioning look*

Jaune: How could you be untouchable, without... wanting... to live?..

Pyrrha: *takes a step back*

Pyrrha: That's quite simple. I have always been good at fighting, and just because I... had... nothing to live for... doesn't mean I want to die. What do you have to live for?

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: RWBY and JNPR.

Pyrrha (smiling): Imagine that. So, before us?, what did you have to live for?

Jaune: . . .

Pyrrha: *steps forward*

Pyrrha: So, you?.. want to protect me?

Jaune: Of course I do. It's my job?

Pyrrha: *shakes her head*

Pyrrha: Your job it to _lead_ me. I am quite capable of protecting myself.

Jaune: Lead you away from danger?

Pyrrha: *shakes her head*

Pyrrha: I am a gladiatrix. I do not need to be kept from danger. It's your job to lead me into danger...

Pyrrha: *takes a step foward, now but a single pace apart*

Jaune: *gulp*

Pyrrha: ...and bring me back. I have always been good at fighting, to the point I have never lost in a fair fight... but...

Pyrrha: *takes a step back*

Pyrrha: I have never had direction. I never knew what to do with my power. But...

Jaune: But?..

Pyrrha: *steps foward*

Pyrrha: You do.

Jaune: I, uh, do?

Pyrrha: You do. *nods* You always seem to come up with something for me to do. The world is positively boring without anyone who can challenge you.

Jaune: And I can challenge you?

Pyrrha: You bring the challenges to me, and face them head-on with me. As I said, you give me direction.

Jaune: You love me because I give you... direction?..

Pyrrha: Purpose. You are also sweet, adorable, kind, and compassionate. You have taken on the mantle of leading JNPR, and the impossible task of protecting RWBY.

Jaune: *drops his head back and sighs*

Jaune: They are... impossible... to protect.

Pyrrha: And who said you have to protect them?

Jaune: Uh?.. me?..

Pyrrha: *steps forward and kisses him*

Pyrrha: Don't you see? That's why.

Jaune: You love... because I want to protect... RWBY...

Pyrrha: *nods*

Jaune: *looks at her questioningly*

Pyrrha: *kisses Jaune*

Pyrrha: Does it really matter why?..

Jaune: Uh?..

Pyrrha: What matters is I do.

Jaune: I... supppose...

Pyrrha: *kisses Jaune*

Jaune: And how long are you going to keep kissing me?

Pyrrha: Until you stop me.

Jaune: . . .

Pyrrha: *kisses him*

Jaune: You are that certain that I'm the one for you?

Pyrrha: To all of the stars in space, and all of they years since the departure of The Brothers, I want you to lead and me to follow.

Jaune: *steps forward and pulls her in for a kiss*

Pyrrha: *melts in his arms*

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha: *walks hand-in-hand down Beacon's corridors*

Nora: *appears behind them*

Nora: I just want to say, YESSSS!

Ren: She has been hoping for this for quite some time.

Nora: And what about you?

Ren: I will admit... I did hope you would get together...

Yang: Looking good, Vomit Boy. Aw, there's no need to be embarassed.

Jaune: Yang, please *looks around*

Yang: *looks around to see the rest of the school shooting him death glares*

Yang: They're just being assholes. You're the one with Pyrrha; they aren't. The best revenge is just to flaunt it in their face.

Weiss: How loutish of you. They will not forgive this afrontery.

Yang: Are you saying it's Vomit Boy's fault?

Weiss: I am saying no such things, but trudging around like a lummox is hardly the way to win their affections.

Blake: She does have a point. *sighs* It doesn't matter how just your cause, social censure will always follow.

Ruby: I say we just be happy for them.

Weiss: My point exactly. You hardly need the approval of such odious boors. The only person's approval you need is Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: Thank you.

Weiss: And I believe I speak for the rest of the team when I say we fully support your relationship.

Ruby: Yeah!

Blake: You do make a cute couple.

Nora: And if anyone doesn't like it, we'll - break - their - legs.

Jaune: Please don't.

Weiss: Exactly. Social eviceration is much more effective.

Jaune: Hm.

Weiss: I expected you to object?

Jaune: I do have seven sisters, so this is not exactly new to me. Their stares are starting to bother me, though.

Pyrrha: *lets go of his hand*

Pyrrha: We can do this later, but now, remember, you are our leader, and we _will_ protect you.

Weiss: I fully agree. With the protection part. I already have an adorable doofus as a leader.

Ruby: You think I'm adorable?

Pyrrha: I'm pretty sure everyone does.

Ruby: I will grow... eventually... just you see...

Yang: Easy, sis.

Ruby: *gazing upward, staring are Yang's breasts*

Ruby: Maybe not quite as much as you did...

* * *

JNPR in their room.

Pyrrha: I really don't care what any of them think, you are my boyfriend. It's really none of their business.

Jaune: Pyrrha's, it just... it's not that easy...

Pyrrha: I never thought it would be easy, Jaune, but with you, I could handle it... are you?.. can you?..

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: I'm starting to realize... since that kiss... just how much you mean to me. You have been with my from the very second we met... helping me... I would be dead without you.

Pyrrha: Jaune...

Jaune: *places a finger on her lips*

Jaune: Don't you see how much I love you?, even if I didn't...

Pyrrha: Jaune...

Jaune: *pulls her close and presses his forehead against hers*

Jaune: It just take a bit of time for it to sink in that Pyrrha Nikos could love me... though looking back, it was so obvious.

Pyrrha: You need to have more confidence in your self.

Jaune: I'd rather have confidence in you.

Jaune: *kisses Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: *breathes deeply*

Pyrrha: And I'll have confidence in you.

Nora: Bitchin'.

Jaune: Nora! Headphones!

Nora: Headphones on; camera up.

Nora: *takes a picture*

Nora: Picture taken.

Jaune: What was that?

Nora: I'm sorry, I can't hear you! I've got my headphones on!

Pyrrha: To be fair, she is doing what you told her to.

Jaune (whispers to Pyrrha): I say we tackle her.

Pyrrha: *bright smile*

Jaune and Pyrrha: *jump on Nora's bed*

Nora: Ren! Help me!

Ren: *appears beside the JNP*

Ren: *touches Nora's nose*

Ren: Boop.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189147581634/arkos-will) Tumblog.


End file.
